Heart Rate
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Seto Kiba has been kidnapped by a mysterious being who bares a resemblance to his younger brother, the same being has set in motion a plan to halt time itself, can the others save Seto and stop the boys plans before it's to late? Rated for yaoi, non-con, incest, and language
1. Chapter 1

Heart Rate; Chapter 1: Time Stops For No Man!

I'm sitting in a chair, arms tied and a blindfold wrapped around my head. I didn't know where I was or even how I got in this predicament, all I was remembering was going to a board meeting and then nothing. If I had to guess I would guess this another attempt at capturing my company, well whoever it was made a huge mistake.

I could hear the sound of a door creak open and close, footsteps walk in and stop in front of my chair. Probably the kidnapper or kidnappers about to gloat and try to intimidate him, as I sat there I could feel my nerves begin to stiffen with anxiousness.

P.O.V ended

"Listen I don't know who you are or what your purpose is but you made a big mistake in taking me, you have no idea at the trouble you're in!" he said as the figure continued to stand in front of the young man tied to the chair. Dressed in a long sleeved black jacket and black jeans and red gym shoes the figure brought their hands up his hands cupping the older males face, leaning forward the small figure leaned in, their lips brushing against the other who quickly pulled their head back causing them to hit the back of the chair.

The figure stood their looking at the male tied up, they looked as though they wanted to say something but decided to forgo it. The figure turned around with a smirk on his face, rushing out of the room closing the door with a slam. He was now alone again, the male sat in that chair, unknowing of the time. His body was becoming tired but he wouldn't show weakness. Fatigued was beginning to take over and nodded off. When he woke up again he found the blind fold had been removed and he could now see. Looking around he found himself in a rather large room, it was plush and bit childish with a series of toys and dolls along the walls. The bed he had woken on was soft and had many pillows on it.

But something didn't feel right, moving a bit he struggled to get off the bed and that's when the first sign that something was wrong hit him, his feet didn't touch the floor. He was beginning to panic looking around he noticed a mirror on the other side of the room. Getting the bed he almost fell but managed to dismount before moving toward the mirror. Once he looked his eyes widened in shock. Moving his hand he touched the mirror and then his face, he was a child, a child again. Looking over himself he noticed someone had also changed his clothes and he was now wearing a blue night shirt and pants.

He suddenly turned to the sound of the door opening and closing shut, his eyes widened further as he looked at the shockingly familiar face of the figure stood in front of the door, a tray in hand with a cup of water sitting on the tray with a cute cartoon stray sticking out.

They were now dressed in a pair of blue pajamas. Without the hood the figures white hair flowed down stopping almost to the floor. His large red eyes looked at the boy as an innocent smile painted his face.

"Good your awake" he said cocking his head and smiling, "I came to check on you, I brought you something to drink you must be thirsty" he said walking toward the boy who was still in shock.

"What's wrong Seto, you don't look so good" he said worriedly as Seto shock his head, trying to compose himself, "Mo-Mokuba?" he said as the boy laughed at the others tone.

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess you're confused" he giggled stepping closer to the other who took a step back not looking the look in the other's eyes. With a sigh the boy set the tray to the side and turning back to Seto who just stood there watching the other, with a smile he plopped himself on the plush bed, kicking his legs playfully before turning back to Seto.

"Come and sit next to me" he said patting the spot next to him, Seto remained in his spot unmoving, but the other held his smirk. Suddenly Seto felt his body go stiff, "Wha…my body? I can't…move" he struggled to speak. Suddenly he felt his body seem to lift off the floor before floating forward before being dropped next to the boy who looked like his younger brother.

"See that wasn't so bad, now I hope I won't have to do that again" he said still holding his innocent smile, "But I'm sure in time you'll learn to listen to me and behave like a good big brother"

"You…you are not my brother!" he said defiantly, suddenly he felt himself being forced against the bed, it felt like tons of weight had been place on him.

"Tsk Tsk, why must you be so stubborn" he 'tsked' him as he watched the other try to rise. "But don't worry your just confused" he cooed as Seto lay on his stomach panting from the pressure. The look alike lay next to him, his crimson eyes looking longingly at the other.

"Soon I will eliminate your mind of those memories" he stroke the others face, "Then it will be just you and me, my big brother" as the weight disappeared Seto's body lay there unconscious, the boy moved closer snuggling closer into the others body.

"Goodnight big brother" he smiled before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

To Be Continued…maybe…..

Should I Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Rate; Chapter 2: Time Served With a Side of Orange Juice

Eyes slowly opened; rising up from the bed he rubbed the side of his head. He tried to remember what happened, everything seemed to strange and he couldn't place his finger on it. As he looked around the room his eyes fell on a chair on the other side of the room. Moving from the bed, he stopped feeling a draft. Looking down his face grimaced as he found he was completely bare. Pushing the thought aside, he draped the sheets around him and slowly made his way over and noticed a little piece of paper.

'_Morning Big Brother!_

_I left you some clothes to wear; please wear this downstairs for breakfast,_

_Love your little brother Mokie!'_

After reading the note Seto eye ticked in both annoyance and distaste as memories of yesterday filled his head. Whoever this person was they were playing a sick joke, probably a tactic to get information, well whatever their game was he wasn't amused. But given his current state he decided to play this sick game until he found out who was pulling the strings and where he was and an escape plan.

Back to the chair he slowly unfolded the fabric and instantly a heated blush burned over his face, 'No, No!' he grimaced tossing the clothing away from him not caring where it fell. Suddenly there was a knock on the door,

"Whose there" he demanded as the door suddenly opened and it was the last person he wanted to see.

"Big brother is everything alright, I was getting worried when you didn't come down for breakfast" he said innocently a worried tone laced his words, but the other wasn't buying it. Looking down he spotted the discarded clothing on the floor, "Now big brother you know it's not polite to throw clothing on the floor" he said as Seto just scuffed.

"Where are my clothes" he demanded as the boy who looked like him with a hard look, "These are your clothes big brother Seto"

"I refuse to where 'that'" he scoffed as Mokie just blinked once, "Now don't be that way, besides I'm sure you wouldn't want to walk around with the sheets on all day" he pointed as Seto pulled the sheets closer not liking the look in the boys eyes.

"Now then hurry and get dressed or you'll miss breakfast" he chimed as Seto held his stern face, "Alright I guess we have to do this the hard way" with a snap of his finger to figures came into the room, two men with giant heads that looked like giant stuffed animals, both dogs with big button eyes and large tongues sticking out.

With another snap the two advanced on Seto who tried to fight the two off but in his current state was helpless.

"When you're down cleaning and dressing him bring him down for breakfast" he ordered before leaving the room.

In a rather nice dining hall decorated in fine furniture and hanging chandeliers on the ceiling. A long table lined with delicious food was spread out, at the front of the table the young boy sat at the table kicking his legs playfully while humming a happy tune.

Seto sat there wearing a maid's uniform, with a white apron and laced hat, he was also wearing a pair of white socks. Seto sat there, a blush on his face as Moki smiled toward him.

"Wow that outfit looks good on you; your feminine figure makes you look like a girl" Seto growled at the comment as Mokie just laughed at the others expression.

"Are you enjoying breakfast big brother?" he asked as Seto just sat there, "Ah come on Seto don't look so serious, come at least try the food"

"Hmph, you probably put something in it" he accused as Mokie gave him a hurt look, "Do you really think I would hurt you big brother"

Seto just scoffed as he watched the boy cut into the pancakes in front of him, "So tell me, what do you plan on doing with me?" he asked as the boy wiped his mouth and gave the boy a puzzled look, "You must have a reason for bringing me here. So let me guess you're some kind of what hologram or whatever made to look like my brother and order to get some kind of information"

"Hmm, Seto you're so funny" he laughed, "I don't want any information from you, I'm just trying to make you happy big brother" he smiled happily, "Also I would prefer it if you would at least call me by my name"

"Hn"

"Call me Mokie, or if you prefer little brother"

"Alright! That's enough!" he slammed his hands on the table, "I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, but I'm not amused. Especially you taking my little brothers form get this through your warped head you are not my brother!" he yelled at the boy who lowered his head, white strands covering his face. Suddenly the table began to shake become more forceful; a yell erupted from the small boy shocking Seto who suddenly covered his face as glass began to break and dishes cracked and glass from the chandelier fell to the ground shattering further.

Still in shock Seto gasped as he felt himself being lifted off the ground before being pulled onto the table and was now being kept in front of the boy who climbed onto the table.

"Why do you have to be so mean, I'm just trying to make you happy" he said, his voice was even as Seto hung there, suddenly he was now on the table, laying on his back on top of now crushed food and spilled over drinks. Seto tried to raise, but felt himself being forced down by some unknown weight on his bodies. With a flick of his wrist as knives floated up and embedded themselves in Seto's sleeves forcing his hands down as a few landed in parts of the dress.

The boy leaned down over Seto, who looked through lidded eyes at the other as a smile crept over his face. Grabbing the front of the maid uniform, lifting it up to reveal what was underneath, pair of crisp white panties.

"Big brother these fit you so nicely" his hands smoothed over the hip bone and grazed the side of the underwear making the other struggle at the touch.

"You need to learn to be less tense big brother" he leaned down kissing the heart symbol on the middle of the pelvis area and Seto held back a gasp snapping his head up, "What do you think your doing!?" he yelled unable to pry his arms loose. Leaning up Mokie was now leaning over him again before resting his head on Seto's chest, "I can hear your heart beat, it reminds me of a soothing lullaby" he sighed as Seto laid there trying to remain still and unfazed but the boy was beginning to scare him. So lost in thought he didn't notice when the others hand had dipped down and back under the dress.

Seto gasped and bucked his hips feeling his private area touched, the hand moved up and down stroking the area between the boy's legs. He struggled trying to get free, a hard blush famed his flushed face as he panted feverishly as his body betrayed him.

The pace quickened, faster and faster, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't allow the other to see him weak. He could feel his stomach tighten and it felt like something wanted to come out.

"S-stop it" he said between pants as Mokie just laid there and continued to stroke the one under them, "Big brother, aren't you enjoying this"

"No, don't…call…me that" he groaned as Mokie just chuckled, "But big brother look" pulling his hand back up, mortified eyes looked at the others hand, "Look how wet you are big brother" using his tongue he lapped the juices from his fingers clean further shocking the boy beneath.

"Big Brother you taste so good" he licked lips as Seto grimaced at the others actions, he could feel the wetness between his legs and groaned in embarrassment.

Back between the others legs and with a swift motion removed the panties from the other, "Wow you must have been holding it in these are soaked" he said dangling the dripping underwear in front of Seto who just flushed in embarrassment. With a flick of his wrist the underwear fell off to the side.

"Now big brother…time for your punishment" he said and Seto could only groan in his predicament.

Creaks and moans filled the room, hands dug into the once white table cloth as the table below shock with the rocking of the two bodies.

"Big…big brother" he moaned moving his hips in and out of the body below, "You're so warm. Your insides are so tight and soft…love it so" he moaned in pleasure. Seto was on his hands and knees, sweat fell down his forehead as uneven pants and moans escaped his lips. Hands clutched the others hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin mixed and bounced off the walls.

"Big…brother I'm so close" he moaned as Seto continued to pant and moan, clutching the cloth for dear life, his body betrayed him, his eyes were hazed and looked lifeless. He had been taken both in the key and physical sense. Trapped in the body of a child and being forced into, but what broke him the most the one doing this was his own little brother, anyone else but his kid brother.

"Seto!" he yelled releasing himself into the body below, tears broke free from their confinement as he felt the hot liquid burn his channel. As the last of the seed was spilt Seto's body dropped from exhaustion his face landing in a plate of food that splattered all over his face as tears continued to stream from his hazy eyes.

Moki slowly removed himself from Seto's body, taking slow breathes before looking at the body below. He crawled over the unconscious body settling over the others face, leaning down his tongue swiped over his cheeks licking the food mixed with the others tears.

"Big brother is so sweet" he smiled before placing a kiss on the others cheeks.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

KnightLelouch: Now we all learn the answer of who is Mokie, please enjoy and be sure to leave me a review!

A/N: Also I do not own anything of Yu-gi-oh

Heart Rate; Chapter 3: Mokie's Stories

A clock, simple, yet incredibly intricate on the inside; gears and switches all working together in a various motion, a complete and complex harmony. If one of the gears were ever removed the entire mechanism of the clock will collapse and the clock will cease.

"I've done it" the white haired child said looking at the giant screens as they showed pictures and images from all around the world.

"Done what, if I may ask?" a voice said from behind the shadows,

"This" pressing a button the screens flashed showing the many scenes, birds frozen in mid-flight, people unmoving in their spots, transportation halted, everything was stopped completely or slowing down.

"I must say this is quite interesting, is it like this everywhere?" the voice muses as the boy on the computer kept to the screens.

"No not everywhere, just in a few areas. Other places are still in motion, but slower. People don't seem to notice things slowing down, the ignorance of man is both a blessing and a curse" he laughed a bit pressing more buttons.

"How is my big brother" he asked as the figure behind him smiled with glossy red lips, twisting a strand of golden hair around their slim finger, "He's sleeping in his room" they said, "I must say you did a number him"

"I, I didn't mean too, I just…just make sure he remains comfortable. I'll go check on him later" he said as the golden haired person just smirk and nodded, "As you wish" with that the figure left leaving the boy in the room.

In another room, Kiaba was tucked into the large bed, a few bandages on his face and soft snores escaped his lips as he rested against the pillows. Mokie sat on the side watching as his brother slept and felt a pull at his heart.

"I'm so sorry Seto" he said sadness in his voice; he ran his fingers through brown strands as he continued to watch the boy.

"I wanted to be good little brother to you, I always have…" he began remembering and going back, back when they had first met.

Mokie's POV

When you and your brother had been adopted by that bastard Gozaboro, when he worked you hours and hours for days trying to turn you into a great business man, he was just using you for his own selfish purposes. When he saw that the work and discipline couldn't break you he decided to focus on something you kept close to you,

Mokuba, he was the closest thing to you, you cared for him and protected him from that monster. Gozaboro say this and wanted to use your love for your little brother against you to bend you too his will. He took D.N.A from your little brother and with his vast wealth and connections he created an exact clone of him…me

**Flashback POV**

"I trust everything is going accordingly" a voice said as Gozaboro Kiaba, one of the richest tycoons in the business world walked through the high tech laboratory with one of his top scientists, "Yes Mister Kiaba the experiment is going according to plan" the scientist said

"And the specimen?" they stopped in front of a large metallic pod connected to multiple wires and screens that showed vital signs, breathing, and other specifics.

"He's appears stable" the scientist said, with a press of the button the small window opened to the pod opened and the scientist motioned for the man to look inside. As he glanced inside, floating in the middle of the liquid was a figure, long black hair moved with the liquid, their eyes were closed and there was an oxygen mask on their face that sent air into the small body.

"Remarkable, how long before he's able to come out" he said as the scientist looked over his notes, "It should be in one more day or so, but…"

"But?" Gozaboro raised his eye at the worry in the man's voice, "It's probably nothing, but according to the test he's a perfect clone…but there was some worry when we ran a neural test"

"I don't pay you too make assumptions, you just make sure he's ready or it'll be your heads"

"Yes Mr. Kiaba" he bowed a little as the man walked away

**Mokies POV**

In a day I came to be, I had been taught everything about you and Mokuba. From your parents, your days in the orphanage, down to your favorite foods and color. I was literally turned into your brother,

Gozaboro had gotten his goons to switch me with Mokuba when you were in one of your many study sessions. My mission was to keep an eye on you and give all my information to Gozaboro. At first I complied and made my daily reports, but as I spent time with you, as I got to know you, I felt…connected. I didn't know why, I thought I was flawed. I didn't know,

You were kind to me; you didn't treat me like an experiment or a tool to bend others to your will. You shared your secrets with me, you shared your dreams, and played with me and for the first time I was happy. I loved everything about you, but what really captivated me was your smile, like the brightest sun that warm everything it touched.

But I knew that the happiness couldn't last and my sun would be taken away by the darkness known as Gozaboro.

"What did you say to me!?" Gozaboro was angry as the boy looked at him with defiant eyes, "I said no, I'm not going to do your dirty work anymore!" he said as the man leered at the small child "Why you little brat, now you listen here…"

"No you listen" he cut him off, "I'm not going to help you hurt Seto anymore. Get someone else to do your dirty work" he said as the man leered and gritted his teeth at the boy's defiance.

"You got guts I'll give you that kid" he snapped his finger, "But you forget" suddenly the boy felt a grip around his throat as he was hoisted into the air, "Hey put me down you jerk!" he demanded

"I took you out of that pod and I can put you back in there!" he said and the boy was dragged away kicking and yelling though no one heard him.

**End of Flashback/POV**

"After that I was locked away back in the place of my birth, soon I was a forgotten 'toy' tossed aside and locked in a dark place to turn to dust" he was now laying on the pillow to look directly at Seto's sleeping form, "I was so alone, but I managed to survive. It was because of you I could survive, the memory of the short time we spent together, your smile, it kept me alive and eventually I escaped" he smiled and continued to stroke his hair.

"I broke out and destroyed his precious laboratory and all the data used to make me" he sighed and snuggled into his side, giving a content sigh, "That's enough story time, I'll tell you more about it later" with a yawn he soon too entered the realm of sleep.

As the small boy laid on Seto's side a small tear formed before lightly cascading down…

'Mokuba'

"We interrupt the regularly scheduled program for an important breaking news report!" an answer said as a woman stood in front of the camera, "It's a phenomenon of scientific proportions as time seems to have stopped" she said before the camera veered off showing a city, "People, animals, even transportation have completely come to a halt and everyone is baffled by this. All over the world time seems to be slowing down leaving the question…how…lo...ng…" she stopped, frozen as the camera remained still frame,

"It's been like this all day" a worried voice of Mokuba Kiaba said as he looked at the others in the room which consisted of Yugi Motuo, Joey Wheeler, Tristan, Duke, Tia, and Bakura

"Man this is too freaky" Joey said as they all watched the screens with multiple places frozen in time.

"Mokuba what does your brother think of this?" Yugi asked as a sad look came over his face, "I don't know, I haven't seen my brother in two days now" the group gasped at the boys confession, "Two days"

"Mokuba that's serious"

"I know and I've been looking for him non-stop, he was supposed to go to a meeting, but no one seen him" he frowned, "Between my brother going missing and everything stopping, I don't know what to do" he rested his face in his hands and sounded like he was on the verge of tears,

"It's okay Mokuba" looking up he saw Yugi standing next to him as the duelist placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort the small boy, "Don't worry we'll help you find your brother" Yugi said as his friends nodded,

"Really, thank you everyone" he thanked them

"Alright enough with the mush, let's go find Kiaba!" everyone agreed and soon the search was on for Seto,

'Seto, please be okay'

To Be Continued…...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I owe this chapter to an episode I saw in Yu-gi-oh the first series, 20-21 to be exact! Now then on with the story

Rate; Chapter 4: Trivia Pursuit's!

In a room, games flickering and flashing, as series of giggles and snickering filled the room. With a flick of the button the game flashed as the star-fighter ship blew up the rest of the enemies ships,

"Teehee hee!" a voice giggled, "I won! High Score!" they cheered, "Are you still playing video games?" a voice said.

Looking over green eyes noticed the white haired boy entering the room, "What having no fun with your new little pet?" the boy on the sofa said as he continued to play the video game. Moki held his face as he watched the green tinted haired boy play the video game,

"Seto is not a toy, he is my brother" Moki said as the boy laughed again continuing to tap and press quickly on the controller, "Besides after seeing the way you 'disciplined' him, the term pet would be nice" he said as Mokie's eyes seemed to downcast before another last escaped the other boys lips,

"High Score!" they cheered as the white haired boy sighed at the others bratty-ness.

"Hey here's an idea let's see what pet-kun is up too" with a press of the button the screen suddenly changed and now showed inside Seto's room who was still asleep.

"Seto?" without another word Mokie left the room leaving the other to his video game, "hehe hehe" he giggled before returning to the game,

As Yugi and the others continued to look for the missing Seto, they decided to split up in order to cover more ground if he was in the city. It was rather hard as they passed place after place and noticed how everything had stopped. People, animals, cars, everything…

"Man this is creepy" Joey said as he looked at the people frozen, "They're like statues" Yugi noted as the looked around,

"Seto where are you?" he had a bad feeling that something wrong, his brother was in trouble he could sense it.

"Come on let's go check downtown" Yugi said as the two nodded and headed down town. As they passed by the shops and stores looking inside and noticing no real movement they sighed,

"This is gonna take forever!" Joey groaned in frustration

"We have to keep looking" Mokuba said

"And we will" Yugi reassured him, 'But with so many places to check this will be a challenge'

"Mokuba do you remember where your brother was headed when he went missing"

"Yeah, I think he was going to a new opening for a new arcade opening" he said

"Arcade opening?"

"Yeah the games were dueling simulation games that allows new duelist. Let's go!" he said and the two followed right behind him

"Great more running" Joey groaned sarcastically

After a while they made it to one of Domino City's most popular malls. As they entered they continued to see people, obviously still in midst of shopping frozen in place.

"Talk about shop till you stop"

"Keep a look out for Seto, he might be frozen"

As they made it through the mall, careful not to bump into anybody and made it to the video game arcade,

"It's looks deserted" Yugi said as they entered, "Weird"

"What is it" Mokuba asked

"There's no one here, but the games…" he noticed how the screens were flashing, "It looks like someone's been playing them"

"Yeah and look at this" he pointed to one of the games, "Looks like someone's been breaking all the high scores" he said noting the high scores that seemed to flash on all the machines,

"KAI, I wonder who that is?" he thought, suddenly the games began flashing and the games began playing all by themselves,

"What's going on!?", Joey said when suddenly a snicker filled the room, "Well look here, did you come to play some games" the voice said

"Who's voice is that?"

"Better question is where is the voice coming from?" Yugi said as they looked around for the source of the voice, "Wouldn't you like to know" the voice snickered again, "I bet you also like to know where Seto Kiaba is" eyes widened at the mention of the male's name

"Kiaba!"

"Did you find any sign of him?" Tristan asked as Bakura and Tia shook their heads, "I haven't seen him"

"Me either, where could he be?" Tia said as the three looked to see where they haven't checked.

"Hey look over there" Bakura pointed to a figure walking down the other path of the park, it looked to be a kid,

"Hey kid wait up!" Tristan called as the three ran towards the kid who continued down the pass, suddenly they stopped when the boy turned around,

"Is that Mokuba?" Tia said

"Wasn't he supposed to be with Yugi and Joey?" Bakura said

"Yeah" Tristan said as he looked at the boy, "Hey Mokuba what are you doing over here? Weren't you supposed to be with Yugi and Joey?

"Huh? Oh right, I was but I remembered that Seto was supposed to be having a meeting at a new arcade when he went missing"

"The arcade?"

"Yeah I told Yugi and Joey where the mall was and went to find you guys" he said

"Alright then lead the way!" Tristan said as Mokuba motioned for them to follow him

"Alright ya little brat show yourself!" Joey demanded only to receive more laughing, "Big dog but no bite! If you want your answer you're going to have to play me for it" the voice said as the screens kept flashing,

"What do you mean?" the voice snickered, "Come to the back and I'll show you" the screens flashed arrows and the three followed quickly until they come across a different game,

"Whoa what's that?" Joey gasped, "That's the new gaming system I was telling you about, the one that's used for dueling simulations"

"That's right!" suddenly a light flashed and a small hooded figure in a long red robe stood before them, "Heheh, let me introduce myself, you can call me Kai!" they said as the others gasped

"Wait you mean like the name on the games?"

"Bingo! I beat all those games" they stated

"I don't care who you are! Where's my big brother Seto!", Mokuba demanded as the other snickered.

"Hey look at this!" with a snap of his fingers another light came on revealing a figure tied to the chair,

"Seto!"

"Kaiba!"

"Big brother!" the figure smirked and began laughing again, "What did you do to my brother!" Mokuba yelled at the figure, "For right now nothing!"

"If you manage to beat one of the games then I'll tell you where Seto-kun is" the voice said, "But if you lose…" suddenly the screens changed and now showed three people tied up.

"Tia, Tristan, Bakura!" the laughing continued wildly, "That's right! These three are bait; if you can't beat any of my high scores then they'll play the price!"

"You little brat!", Joey yelled anger in his voice, "Yugi I think we can take this kid"

"Nope! This is much funnier!" the figure said, "If you want your friends and your brother you have beat me in a game"

"A trivia to be precise beat my high score and you get a prize!" they said as the three glared at him, "So all we have to do is beat you in a trivia game?" there was an air of suspicion around this whole thing,

"You got it! But…"

"But what?"

"But if you lose you'll face a punishment game!" they said, "So do you except?"

"Of course we except!" Mokuba said right away as the other smirked, "Great!" soon the four took their places at the podiums"

"This is Kaiba Corps duel trivia simulation game" the figure said, "The rules are fairly simple, you'll be given a series of questions to answer and for everyone you get right you get a certain number of points depending on which answer you get right"

"Now let's start!"

"Alright the first question goes to you dog boy" he said looking at Joey who growled as being referred to as a dog,

"What was the first strongest monster Yugi had in his deck?"

"His strongest monster? Wait that was…?" he pondered the question,

'Come on Joey you know this' Yugi thought

"I know!"

"Yes"

"It was the Dark Magician!" a buzzer wailed

"Sorry your wrong dog boy"

"Huh?"

"Joey the first strongest card I had was Exodeo! Remember when I first duel Kiaba"

"Huh!? How could I forget that"

"Alright this question goes to Yugi"

"During the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, what duelist sprayed perfume over their cards to tell them apart?"

"That's easy, it was May Valentine!"

"Correct!" he said, "200 points"

"Next question goes to little Mokuba"

"Bring it!"

"Okay here's your question!" suddenly a picture of a beautiful lady showed up on the screen with long golden hair, "Who is this woman?"

'Wait that's the woman from Pegasus's Castle' Yugi thought remembering the picture

"Wait how is this a dueling question?"

"I didn't say all the questions had to do with dueling"

"But to be far here's a hint…" suddenly a picture of Maxi-million Pegasus appeared

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Not my problem" they said as Mokuba thought, "If you want you could pass the question to the other players"

"Do you guys know?" Mokuba asked looking at Yugi and Joey, "I think I do" Yugi said

"Okay I'm passing the question to Yugi" Mokuba said pressing the pass button, "Okay Yugi what's your answer" they said smugly looking at the spiky haired youth,

"The answer is…" there was a short pause, "The woman in the photo is Pegasus's late wife Cecilia" the buzzer dinged

"Correct…"

"Yeah go Yugi!" Joey cheered

'Celebrate now you fool's, but this game is far from over'

"Alright bring on the next challenge!"

"Watch you wish for mutt!" they pulled out another card and smiled, "Whoa! The next question is a penalty question"

"Penalty question?"

"That doesn't sound good"

"Right you are, a penalty question if answered wrong, deals more than point loss"

"Here's your question, after combining three Blue Eyes White Dragons what do they create and when they are sacrifice what can you summon?"

"Oh boy…"

"Hehehehe, not so confident now huh mutt" they snickered, "Unlike the last questions you have to answer it and remember if you get it wrong then you get punished"

"Okay…um…let's see"

'I know three blue eyes make blue eye's ultimate dragon…but…after that'

"Hurry! Hurry!" they giggled as Joey thought and thought

"Times up!"

"Huh?"

"The answer is!"

"_When combining three blue eyes white dragons creates Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, which can be sacrificed to Summon Blue Eye's Shining Dragon" _a computer voice said

"To bad! You get the Punishment Game!" they said and Joey grimaced, suddenly Joey yelled as electricity surrounded him zapping the blond duelist

"Joey no!" Yugi yelled as he watched his best friend get electrocuted, "Don't worry…I'm fine…" he groaned coughing up some smoke

"This is fun! This is fun!" the figure giggled

"What kind of sick person laughs as someone gets electrocuted!"

"Wouldn't you like to know…now for the next question!" they said and the three prepared for the worst. After almost thirty minutes of playing their score was now showing 3000 points, with the high score being 4000.

"We're still 1000 points behind" Mokuba said looking at the scores

"Yeah and it's the last question"

"Heh you three aren't as stupid as I thought" he said holding the final card, "We'll two out of three"

"Watch it kid"

"Since this is the final question, I'll tell you what, if the mutt somehow manage to answer this question right I'll give you double points!" he said the others looked at each other and nodded

"For your final trivia question!" all three waited in anticipation, everything was riding on this final question, "Huh? Well this is a first?" they said looking at the question, before turning to the screen when suddenly a bunch of pictures of duelist came up, "For your final question, what is the favorite monster in each of these duelist decks"

"Again with the trick questions!"

"Calm down Joey"

"Write your answers on the cards below, you have until the bell rings" they said as a small white board appeared before them, "Good luck" soon Joey began writing their answers down,

At the sound of the buzzard he placed their markers down, "Okay let's see what you got!"

"First the answers!"

_Mai Valentine; Harpy Lady_

_Weevil Underwood; Great Moth_

_Rex Raptor; Black T-Rex_

_Pegasus; Toon Rabbit_

_Joey Wheeler; Red Eyes Black Dragon_

_Yugi Motou; Dark Magician_

_Seto Kiaba; Blue Eyes White Dragon_

"Now for your answers…mutt" Joey gulped as Yugi and Mokuba prayed for a miracle,

"Heehehehe…huh?" the smile feel, "He was right!?"

"He was!"

"I was?" Joey blinked, "I was! That means we run!" he cheered as lights blinked back and forth

"But how?"

"Alright you little punk we run!" Joey pointed out, "He's right now let my brother go!"

"And don't forget about our friends" Yugi added

"Right, Right, a deals a deal" a sneaking smile came over his face, which they couldn't see, "Now for your prize, pick which group you want to save"

"Huh!?"

"Wait kind of trick is this!?"

"Hehe Hehe, idiots. I said I would let them go, but I never said I would let them all go" they snickered, "You can either have your friends or Seto-san, your choice!"

"You little brat!"

"What kind of prize is that!"

"Cry me a river, so what do chose?" he said as the three looked at each other, they could either save their friends or Mokuba's brother…

"We came all this way to save Kaiba"

"But what about the others?"

"This is tough, only able to save one but not the other, either way we still lose" looking at each other they had a short conversation before looking at the hooded figure, "Well did you choose"

"Yeah you little brat" Joey said

"We decided…to choose our friends" the figure chuckled, "As you wish" with a snap the screens flashed, suddenly the doors burst open and in came Tia and the others.

"You guys are okay!" Yugi said as the three ran up to meet the others, "Of course we're okay, why wouldn't we be?" Tia asked

"Wait weren't you guys tied up?" Joey asked as the three looked at each other, an air of confusion over them.

"We weren't tied up" Tristan said

"Yeah we followed Mokuba here to find you guys" he said as the three gasped, "Yeah then all of a sudden he disappeared"

"I didn't lead anyone here"

"Huh!?"

"He's right Mokuba's been with us the entire time" Yugi said as the look gasped in shock

"Yeah we've been playing some dumb quiz game to save you guys"

"Save us?" Bakura said

"Something smells fishy" suddenly a laugh echoed and all eyes turned to small figure, "You brat!" Joey pointed an accusing finger, "You tricked us! I bet our friends weren't in any danger"

"Ya think"

"You little sneak! You tricked us!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Tia asked

"This little punk made us play a game because we thought he had you guys and Kiaba!"

"Kaiba!?"

"Yeah and then when we won we had to choose to save you or my brother" Mokuba said obviously not happy by the act of betrayal.

"That's horrible!" Tia gasped

"Too bad! You made your choice, big brother Seto stays with us!" he laughed

"Hey don't call him that!" Mokuba yelled, "Tell us where is Kiaba now!" Yugi demanded as the other shook their head, "You'll have to play again for that! See ya!" they suddenly ran away, "Hey followed that brat!" Joey said as the group made a chase after the other. They caught up with them outside the male,

"Man this guy is fast!" Tristan said, "He's going to get away"

"Not if I have anything to about it!" Joey yelled and with a rush he grabbed the other by his rob, "Got you!"

"Not so fast mutt!" suddenly the figure in the rob disappeared and was now empty, "He got away!" Joey said showing the empty rob.

"Oh no"

Back at the castle,

Eyes slowly opened, blue eyes looked up meeting the cream colored ceiling above him. With a short yawn, he looked around noting he was in bed. Then he noticed a head of black with a green tint then two large green eyes staring at him,

"Good Afternoon big brother" the younger boy greeted the older boy with a snicker, who blinked for a second before slowly sitting up, "Big brother sleeps a lot. I guess that's to be suspected with all the activity you went through" he smirked as the boy looked at the younger one a silent look on his face. There was something off about this Mokuba, something almost evil,

"What's wrong big brother?"

"Your…you're not Mokuba" he said as the boy laughed, crawling up on the bed he made his way over to the other, "What are you doing?" he watched as the boy climbed over him, the others body was bigger than his, thanks to whatever force made him his younger self. He heard the boy chuckle again, "It's pretty amusing seeing you like this big brother" he placed his hand on the others cheek, "I had forgotten how small big brother was when he was small" moving his head he removed the hand from his cheek, the other just smiled before leaning, Seto gasped silently feeling the others breath on his neck,

"What are you doing?" the other grinned, "I want to know how sweet big brother is" this caused a panic in the boy, who began moving trying to get the other off, but his body was still weak from last time. No he wasn't going to let it happen again,

"Get off" he groaned only to have his hands pinned down, "Sorry big brother, looks like I'm stronger than you" he teased as Seto frowned. The boy leaned down, placing kisses along the thin neck, electing small gasps from the body below.

"St…stop…" he gasped but the torture continued, the boy on top shed his clothing tossing it to the floor, Seto continued to struggle trying to get the other off him, "Big brother" moving down the boy moved down until he reached in between Seto's legs, moving his pajama pants down, Seto gasped as the cool air reached his nether regions. Licking his lips,

"Big brother, you can call me Kai" with that he placed his mouth over the other, creating as loud gasp, Seto bucked hips as the other moved up and down, tongue gliding over him creating an unbearable tightness in his stomach. Removing his mouth, Kai ran his tongue up the length, kissing the tip, liking the pre-juices that leaked out, "Good, but it needs to be bigger~" he grinned before putting it back in his mouth. As Seto writhed and trembled, a hot blush across his face. One hand was clutching the bed and the other found its way into the others hair.

Kai smirked at the others reaction to his treatment,

'He's close' with a wet pop he removed the other from his mouth, blue eyes were glazed and slow hot breathes escaped his lips as he lay on the pillow. Kai licked his lips again before climbing back on top of the others body,

"Big brother" reaching behind him he grabbed a hold to the others length again, moving it he positioned himself over it, hazy grin eyes looked at the body below and with a smirk moved his hips down, nudging the length inside him. Gasping he felt it break through the rings, Seto gasped as he felt heat in case him, with one final push he was completely inside Kai.

"Big brother" the other moaned, small beads of sweat running down his forehead, cocking his head, green eyes looked down at body below.

"I wish big brother was big brother, but still…" with a gasp he began moving his hips, first it was low, but soon he built up a good rhythm,

"Seto, Seto," he moaned as he moved up and down on the other, panting as he felt the other rubbing against him, "M…mo…"

"No…" Kai panted, "Kai, I want you…to moan Kai" he panted, his voice almost pleading, "K…K…" he moaned as Kai continued to move on top of him, as unintended moans escaped the others lips.

"I-I going…to…AHHHH!" with only finally push, Kai moaned and his body trembled as he released, his head tilted back as he came down from his high,

"What are you doing?" green eyes blinked as he stared up into similar crimson eyes looked down at the boy on the couch. Pants on the floor and evidence of his 'activities' on the couch cushions,

"Wh…Hey! Don't you ever knock!?" he said face flushed as the other looked down at him, suddenly his eyes looked at the screen that showed Seto and him from breakfast a couple of days ago, before his gaze feel on other.

"Seriously" his eye ticked as the other smirked, "Sorry it was too hot to pass up"

To Be Continued…


End file.
